


Worst nightmare

by Kaijuscientists



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anxiety, Astraphobia, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 18:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10770306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaijuscientists/pseuds/Kaijuscientists
Summary: It just had to thunderstorm on a night when they were camping, didn't it?





	Worst nightmare

Prompto woke with gasp, hand clutching his chest as his heart raced underneath. Looking around to see what woke him, he realized he could hear rain hitting the tent, and not two seconds later the whole tent lit up, lightning flashing brightly outside. Prompto squeezed his eyes shut at the flash and pulled his thin blanket up over his head. 

He barely held back a whimper as thunder crashed overhead a few seconds later. He curled up on his side shivering, doing anything he could to shield himself from the storm. But the thin blanket was a poor shield, and he could still see the bright flash of lightning. The next crack of thunder was so loud Prompto felt it rumble in his chest. He choked on a sob that time, as tears started to fall from his eyes. 

Sniffling he tried to curl himself up into as tight a ball as humanly possible. He wished the storm would pass, or at least for the thunder and lightning to stop. The flashes and results crashes of thunder were getting closer and closer together. Prompto knew that meant the storm was moving closer, which was the opposite of what he needed. Being in a tent, in the middle of a field made the whole situation worse. Each crash of thunder added to the pressure he felt in his chest. He’d been reduced to a shivering mess under his blanket, trying not to make a sound as his breath came in short shallow gasps. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone touch him, sitting up and flinging the blanket back to see Ignis, propped up on an elbow.

“Prompto, are you alright?” Ignis whispered, concern laced through his voice as he watched Prompto shiver, pale and breathing much too quickly for his liking, tears still running down his face. 

“Are you hurt or ill?” Ignis asked, moving his hand to Promptos forehead to check for a fever. 

Prompto tried to take a deep breath, but it was shakey at best, and caught in his chest. “No, I'm fine” he said, voice raspy from crying. “Sorry I woke you.”

“You don't seem fine, what's the matter?”

Before he could answer Ignis’s question, the tent light up was another spectacular flash of lightning, causing prompto to flinch. The resulting crash of thunder had prompto burying his head into Ignis chest, whimpering and shaking and desperate to hide away from the storm. 

Prompto fully expected to be pushed away, and told to grow up, that it's just a thunder storm so there's no reason to be scared. 

What he didn't expect was for Ignis to hold him, a hand running up and down his back slowly. 

“Shhh, You're safe here, prompto” Ignis whispered as he pulled his blanket up over both of them. Prompto didn't believe he'd ever feel safe in a storm, shaking his head to communicate as much. But huddled against Iggy like this, he couldn't really see the lightning any more, and it helped a little. But nothing was going to keep the thunder from reaching his ears, as another crack making his entire body tense up.

“It’s alright,” Ignis said, tightening his hold on the boy. “Just breath, the storm will pass.” 

Prompto knew it would, but that didn’t really help the fact that it he was scared right now. But he did know that he wanted his heart to stop racing and the ache in his chest to let up. So he tried, sucking in a hitched breath that still caught in his chest midway. Ignis hand rubbing his back was distracting, and he found that if he focused on that, on the contact, it made the breathing a little easier. His shaking calming down to small tremors as he was finally able to take in a full breath after what felt like hours. 

Prompto lost track of how long they laid there, but Ignis never pushed him away, just kept rubbing his back with gentle pressure. It had almost put him into a trance and he felt himself dozing off. 

“Thanks ig.” Prompto mumbled sleepily, as he unconsciously nuzzled into Ignis’s chest. 

Ignis just hummed in response. He made a mental note to speak to prompto tomorrow, to let him know that when it stormed he could seek comfort with him.


End file.
